Sam Loomis
Dr. 'Samuel "Sam" Loomis '''was the psychiatrist of Michael Myers and the one who ultimately pursued him on Halloween night, 1978. Loomis later passed away sometime after 1979. Biography Early Life At some point in his early life, Loomis began to study psychology and eventually became a doctor in that field. Later, he became employed at Smith's Grove Sanitarium as a psychiatrist and took on a case about an eight year old boy who had just murdered his sister. Loomis initially tried to help the boy, whose name was Michael Myers, until he realised that there was no helping him, the boy was simply and purely evil. He spent the next few years making sure he couldn't escape and also pushed to have him executed.[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]] 1978 Massacre Michael's Escape drive to Smith's Grove.]] When Michael turned twenty-one on October 19, 1978, he was required to attend court on his birthday in order to find out whether he would be released or further held in custody. Loomis and his friend and colleague, Nurse Marion Chambers, were tasked with bringing Michael back to his home county for his trial. However, once the two reached the gates of the sanitarium, they noticed several patients all spread out, walking aimlessly, and realised that several patients may have escaped, including Michael. Once Loomis left to investigate, Marion was attacked by Michael, who managed to throw her out of the car and steal it for himself. Loomis quickly helped Marion up and went to report Michael missing. Sheriff's Department about Michael.]] The next day, Loomis angrily shouted at his collegue, Dr. Terence Wynn, whilst walking to his car to track down Michael in the most obvious place, his hometown of Haddonfield. Wynn insisted that Michael couldn't possibly know how to drive and Loomis theorised that someone had given him lessons and drove off. On his way to Haddonfield, Loomis stopped at a payphone in an attempt to warn the sheriff of the town about Michael, however, he did not listen and hung up. He then noticed a van with drive door wide open but no one in sight and, after finding Michael's hospital gown, Loomis realised that it was likely caused by Michael and left for Haddonfield, not noticing the body of a mechanic missing his coveralls. Searching Haddonfield investigate the Myers house.]] Once he arrived in Haddonfield, Loomis first went to search the cemetery where Judith Myers was buried to see if Michael would return there. However, both Loomis and the groundskeeper were shocked to see that Judith's gravestone had been ripped out of the ground and stolen. He then met with Sheriff Leigh Brackett who he wanted to warn about Michael and he explained that they could talk after he was finished wrapping up a crime scene. After filling the sheriff in, the two drove to the old Myers house in order to see if he had began using it as his lair. Inside, they discovered the corpse of a dog that Michael had eaten, revealing he had in fact been there. They also entered Judith's old room and investigated how the murder would have played out until an old pipe fell and smashed the window, frightening them both. Loomis explained that he would wait in the house for him whilst Brackett left to instruct his men on what to do. .]] Later that night, while waiting outside, Loomis noticed Lonnie Elam and his group of friends attempting to sneak into the Myers house as it is known to be haunted in the town. Loomis took this opportunity to mess with the kids and pretended to be a voice coming from inside the house while hiding behind the bushes, scaring the group away. He was then approached by Sheriff Brackett who explained that Michael was nowhere to be found and the town was only filled with typical teenagers on Halloween night. Brackett exclaimed that Haddonfield was just a small town filled with loving family and if a sadistic killer was on the lose, it was on him. Saving Laurie and saves Laurie.]] After waiting hours for Michael to return, Loomis noticed the car that Michael had originally stolen from him and Nurse Chambers and went over to investigate. He then investigated that street and noticed two children, Tommy Doyle and Lindsey Wallace, running out of the Doyle house and Loomis immediately knew that Michael was behind whatever was happening. Once he got inside and reached the top of the stairs, he witnessed Michael attempting to strangle a girl named Laurie Strode and subsequently shot him six times, resulting in him falling over the balcony. He checked on Laurie's condition and she asked him if that was the boogeyman and Loomis told her that it was as he looked over the balcony and noticed Michael had disappeared. However, before Michael could get any further, he was apprehended by Officer Frank Hawkins and taken back into custody in Smith's Grove Sanitarium on the same night.[[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]] Aftermath of 1978 Teaching Ranbir Sartain After the events of 1978, Michael remained in Smith's Grove under Loomis' care. Loomis also began teaching and one of his most prominent students was Ranbir Sartain who also later became employed at Smith's Grove. Death At some point between 1979 and 2018, Loomis passed away through unknown circumstances and Michael was put under the care of Ranbir Sartain. Legacy 2018 Massacre Loomis' teaching about Michael Myers became an obsession of Dr. Sartain's, which also led to the events of Halloween night in 2018 and Michael's escape. Personality Loomis was extremely dedicated to his job in order to protect others from Michael's sadistic rampage. He would go out of his way and stop at nothing in order to ensure Michael's re-incarceration. Appearances * "[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]]" * "[[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]]" (voice and photograph) Trivia * Loomis is one of the only two deceased characters in the [[Halloween Saga|''Halloween Saga]]'' ''who haven't been victims of Michael Myers, the other being Frank Hawkins. References Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Category:Smith's Grove Staff Category:Halloween (1978) characters